Warlock's Shield
by Lia79.dreamer
Summary: My humble take on the time travel idea. She is a rare being that had not been seen in Camelot for centuries and it is just her rotten luck to be saddled with protecting the Prince of all Prats; befriending a warlock on the other hand... Life is certainly far from dull as she tries to keep Merlin's secret safe and stop herself from killing her charge in frustration.
1. Chapter 1 - Arrival

It was like any other day in Camelot. Merlin had been Arthur's servant for a little while after the incident with knight Valiant and things have been rather calm. It was a dull day like any other in which Merlin was forced to witness one of the councils purely because Arthur didn't want to sit in on it alone in his boredom while the King debated with his advisors on food and taxes and the like. Lady Morgana was present and sitting idly across from Arthur, barely concealing her disinterest in the proceedings.

So it came as no surprise, really, when the monotony of the day was suddenly broken up by a man bursting into the council chambers unannounced with murder in his eyes. The knights immediately jumped up to defend the King, Arthur and Sir Leon front and centre, while the rest of the courtiers scrambled for the exit. Merlin flattened himself against the wall next to Gaius, trying to keep the prince prat in his view and stay unseen at the same time.

"Uther Pendragon!" the man raged, waving his arms around frantically, his eyes flashing gold – a force field erupted around him closing off a good space in the middle of the room, preventing the knights from reaching him. "Too long have the oppression of magic continued and today I will make sure Camelot falls!"

Merlin rolled his eyes at the predictability and subtly prodded the shield to see if he could get through it. Gaius gave him a sideways look and Merlin shook his head in disappointment – there was nothing he could do this time.

While Merlin was busy, the man had yelled other equally unoriginal things all centred on Uther's evilness and oppression of magic before things suddenly got very interesting.

The sorcerer began a spell that had all present shrinking back in fear, but to their immense surprise it had nothing to do with them; instead some kind of window opened mid-air and the sorcerer reached in promptly pulling out a girl partly by her hair. She landed on the floor with a painful thud and a yelp, regaining her feet with surprising speed and a few colourful curses.

She was _fascinating_. She wore clothes Merlin had never seen, dressed in a fashion he'd never even contemplated a woman could. Her fitted trousers showed off her long legs, her tunic also very form fitting and lacking sleeves. Her barely shoulder length light brown hair were a little messy and she glared at the sorcerer so darkly Merlin involuntarily swallowed – he could only imagine how scary it was for the man.

"What is going on?" Uther demanded furiously, looking between the newcomer and the sorcerer.

"Yes, please enlighten me," the girl spoke sharply with a very strange accent. "What in the blazes is going on? Where the hell are we? Oh, and do introduce yourself, while at it, eh?"

Somehow, Merlin wasn't sure how, she managed to make all her questions sound like demanding orders more impressive than Uther in a fit, making it painfully clear that she _was not amused_. And if the answers were not given… well it won't end well.

The room erupted into a bit of chaos as everyone spoke all at once. Uther was sputtering about sorcery and death sentences, the sorcerer was yelling about Camelot's demise when he killed the girl he's dragged into this mess, Gaius' eyebrows had all but climbed off his head and Merlin was beginning to feel a terrible migraine starting.

The girl looked rather bewildered by everything being said. Merlin felt sympathy flair up as he watched her absorb the happenings with gritted teeth and sharp eyes, her posture so tense she was like a taunt bowstring. He wasn't looking forward to the moment she snapped if her thunderous countenance of supressed fury was any indication.

"_Silence_!" The command was so sudden and so forceful that everyone in the room, including the King stopped what they were doing, effectively freezing on the spot. The girl took a deep breath and stared down those present in turn. "Let me get this straight. He," she gestured to the sorcerer who was suddenly very pale, "magically brought me back to the past; to _Camelot_, which is a myth where I am from by the way, and by killing me he somehow thinks he will defeat you," she gestured to the King. "What a load of bullshit if I ever heard one!" She finally exploded. "You," she pointed at the sorcerer that wisely stepped back, "are raving flipping mad, and if you don't send me back home _this instant_, there will be hell to pay!"

For a long moment, no one moved or spoke. Then the sorcerer seemed to regain himself and that murderous glint entered his eyes again.

"No," he cackled madly. "Once you die, the future of Camelot will die with you! Even Emrys will not save you!"

"You make no shitting sense!" the girl shook her head throwing her hands up, obviously hanging onto control by fingertips. Merlin was hoping she would introduce herself – it was strange continuously calling her girl in his head.

Offended by the comment, the sorcerer chanted something and threw a ball of energy at her, which she just barely dodged, crashing into the barrier on her way. Three more were evaded before finally one connected – Merlin winced, expecting her to drop dead, but she just looked at her shoulder in confusion where the magic hit her. The entire room stared at her in fascination as she studied her unblemished shoulder in confusion.

"Impossible!" the sorcerer threw spell after spell at her, but they all frizzled out into nothing as soon as they reached her.

"Remarkable," Gaius commented having come closer to the King. "She is a Shield."

"A what?" the girl asked looking completely baffled. She was distracted from answers when the sorcerer screamed in rage and came at her with fists flying. She cursed and ducked away, until she had nowhere to run – a look of determination entered her eyes and she dodged his outstretched arm to grab at his shoulders and kneed him _hard_. All men present cringed at where her knee went, as the sorcerer howled in a strange slightly strangled pitch; the girl wasn't done though, as she proceeded to send him to the floor with a sloppy punch to the nose. There was a crack and the man went down boneless, while she rubbed her knuckles.

"You were saying?" she turned to Gaius completely ignoring the keening man at her feet.

"A Shield is a very rare being. They can resist all and any magic cast at them, or someone they stand in front of. They are also impervious to the effects of magical amulets and the like," Gaius explained patiently. She nodded jerkily.

"Right," she ran her hand over the barrier between her and the room. "You seem to know a lot about what is going on, so…" she gestured to her prison. "How do I get out?"

Merlin had long since moved out from his hiding place and came forward to inspect the barrier. "It's so solid," he murmured, attracting her attention for the first time. She glanced at him curiously, her dark eyes turning out to be hazel – brown with green and golden specks throughout. It was the first time she'd looked at him and her gaze was rather scary – it felt as if she could see right into his soul, reading all his secrets in his eyes.

"Since you are resistant to all things magic," Gaius instructed, standing next to Merlin, "concentrate on pushing your hand through."

She gave him a sceptical look, but put her hand on the barrier and frowned. After a few moments of tense silence, her shoulders dropped in defeat. "Nothing. Although I can sort of feel it thrumming," she said thoughtfully. "There are layers in there."

"Can you?" Gaius was watching the girl with interest as she poked at the barrier. "Most interesting."

"Gaius," the King called tersely.

"I believe there is no other way to break through than for the sorcerer to take the barrier down," Gaius said in his unimpressed tone. "As to the young lady, we can safely conclude that she is an innocent victim in all of this who is in dire need of assistance in her bid to return home."

"Grand," the girl in question rolled her eyes. "How do I make him drop it?"

"Kill him," King raged instantly. "Sorcery shall never be tolerated in Camelot!"

The girl stared at him with disbelief. "Right. I've never harmed anyone before and I'm in no hurry to change that. Why don't you do it yourself?"

Gaius somehow managed to keep the King from lashing out at her and Merlin hid a smile. She was a spitfire.

"I will not be deterred," the sorcerer slurred from the ground, reminding everyone that he was in fact still there and a threat. "You may resist magic, but you will succumb to a blade!"

He stood rather unsteadily, pulling out a dagger from his robes and Merlin saw the girl pale rapidly. She pressed her back to the barrier and it so happened that Merlin was right on the other side.

"I don't know how to fight," she mumbled with wide eyes as the man advanced at her. Merlin searched his brain and magic for any way he could help her, but came up with nothing. The Knights had circled the barrier, obviously looking for a way in, but it was all down to her.

"Trip him and then grab the knife?" Merlin suggested weakly. She glanced over her shoulder at him momentarily and whatever she saw seemed to give her determination she needed. She was tiny, Merlin thought worriedly, a head shorter than him and almost as skinny. _She's got no chance_, he realised.

The sorcerer, whose name still remained a mystery, finally reached his target and with a wild yell attacked her. She locked her jaw and ducked, barely missing the blade and tried to tackle the man; they went down in a heap, the knife falling next to them. He rolled them over, pinning her to the ground and grabbed the knife going for her neck. She caught his arm, but wasn't strong enough to oppose his full strength and weight combined. Finally she lost the struggle and the knife found its way between her ribs. She groaned in pain, her eyes opening even wider as the man grinned madly, standing in victory. The girl remained on the floor clutching at the handle of the knife, making no sound but still breathing.

"Gaius!" Merlin called frantically, watching her struggle with each breath.

"Behold how the saviour of Camelot dies!" the sorcerer cackled. "And now you shall follow!" he stood straighter, ready to cast a final spell. His eyes started glowing and everyone in the room stepped back as he chanted; Merlin was the only one who was still watching the dying girl on the floor and was stunned to see her force herself to her knees and using the barrier for support to stand. She wobbled, pale as snow, but regained her feet and lifted her head, her eyes fixing on the sorcerer. She pushed off the barrier, drawing the attention of more and more people, who were too stunned or scared to give her away, and made her way to her intended target. Once right behind him, she gritted her teeth and pulled the dagger out, involuntarily crying out in pain; the sorcerer turned back to the noise and was met with the dagger slashing up his throat and sliding into his head with no resistance.

They stood facing each other for a long moment before death caught up with the sorcerer and pain with her and they both fell down. Merlin had been almost leaning on the barrier and was first to discover it gone as he all but fell to the floor next to them.

Instantly the room erupted into a flurry of action; the knights went for the dead sorcerer to make sure he was truly dead, Gaius started fussing over the girl on the floor and the King stalked around the room in anger.

"She is alive," Gaius' suddenly declared loudly, stopping everyone in their tracks. "I also have reasons to believe she may be able to recover from this."

"Just reasons to believe?"

Everyone looked down to see the girl still conscious, watching them with amusement. She moved slightly and gritted her teeth, instantly stopping.

"Don't move, young lady," Gaius ordered sternly, examining the wound. "But do try to stay conscious."

"My _name_ is Elena," she ground out with annoyance, tempered by fatigue. Merlin smiled and grabbed her hand, trying to distract her.

"It's a very pretty name," Merlin commented, blushing as she directed her undivided attention to him. She gave him a weak smile in response. "I'm Merlin, this is Gaius. He's the Court Physician. He will fix you."

She chuckled at him and promptly winced. "I'm sure he will try his best, Merlin. Nice to meet you, by the way."

"We must bring her to my chambers, she needs treatment and rest," Gaius interrupted in his no-nonsense tone.

"Sir Leon," Arthur called, stepped through the crowd easily. The knight followed him instantly. Under Gaius' strict supervision, they lifted her carefully and followed the physician and Morgana, who finally managed to pull out of her frightened stupor, out of the room. Surprisingly enough, the King followed right after them, after giving a few orders on the procedure.

They crowded into the physician's quarters momentarily, before Gaius ordered everyone out forcefully, sending Merlin scrambling for this and that, letting only Morgana and Gwen stay to help. The entourage ended up outside the door and soon even Merlin was kicked out.

"Arthur," Uther finally spoke. "After what Gaius had said, I believe it will be most beneficial to Camelot to have her stay. Lend Gaius your servant, to ensure her recovery – it was a grievous wound. Once she is recovered we will see how her talents can be of use to the Kingdom."

"Yes, Father," Arthur bowed his head in acknowledgment as the King strode off. "Merlin, you are to help Gaius until evening meal – then you will bring my dinner and report on Elena's condition. Next morning you bring my breakfast and give me any further information as it arises. Clear?"

"Yes, sire," Merlin bobbed his head, for once not arguing at all and the prince gestured for Leon to follow him as he left his servant with the physician.

To say Merlin was intrigued would be a major understatement. He didn't miss the familiarity in her face when he introduced himself and that slightly worried him, although at the same time, he felt that he could trust her. Deciding he was more useful actually doing something, Merlin resolutely went back inside to see what he could help with. He found Gaius carefully stitching Elena's wound, while Gwen was going through the vials on the shelf and Morgana was holding Elena's hand and talking nonsense clearly trying to distract her.

"Done," Gaius declared, taking a vial from Gwen and imploring Elena to drink it. The girl was a little hesitant, but complied and swallowed it in one go.

"I hope you recover soon," Morgana said, patting Elena's hand.

"I hope so, too, Morgana," Elena smiled faintly. "Thank you for staying here. Helping a complete stranger."

"I have a feeling you'd have done the same," Morgana smiled.

"You should rest," Gaius gently interrupted. "It had been a long day."

"Gwen and I will come by to visit you tomorrow," Morgana promised Elena and stood. "Rest well."

"You too," Elena waved weakly. "See you two tomorrow."

Once the women departed, Merlin found himself occupying the stool Morgana was previously using.

"So, Merlin," Elena said suddenly, drawing Gaius' attention. "If this is Camelot and that blonde pillock that was so annoyed at having to carry me was Arthur, does that make you the most famous warlock of all time?"

Merlin chocked on air, already stuttering out denials and realising quickly that he was digging himself a deeper hole with each word he said, started backing away from the bed, only to be stopped mid-word by cool fingers on his wrist.

"Breathe, I have no intention to tell anyone that. I was just curious," Elena seemed genuinely worried for his reaction. "I didn't know magic was real; never mind all the rest of this mess."

"You will keep my secret?" Merlin asked wide-eyed. Elena smiled at him almost shyly.

"I have no intention to send you to your death, Merlin. Which is why I am mentioning this now, when the rest of the congregation had left. So, are you?"

Merlin found himself largely unable to deny Elena any answers she wanted and before long was telling her everything – from being born with magic to how he saved Arthur's life at the Tournament just recently. Anything magic fascinated her, and she asked a barrage of questions that he was all too happy to answer; Gaius had found a few moments to butt in, explaining the rules of Camelot, the traditions, the customs.

Right before Elena finally succumbed to exhaustion, she managed to get a promise out of Merlin to show her his magic and introduce her to the dragon (the last was a whispered since Gaius was none the wiser that Merlin had discovered _that_ one).

Both Gaius and Merlin were left in a shell shocked silence when Elena was asleep, until Merlin smiled widely at his mentor. Gaius chuckled quietly at his excitement in finding a new friend and waved the boy off to go and get dinner for the Prince.

Once Merlin was out of the room, Gaius turned back to the girl on the spare cot in his chambers. He was rather worried about her condition, which he did not let on while the youngsters were present. The wound was bad, deadly in most circumstances and no matter how healthy and strong, Elena's chances of survival were slim. Another thing that worried him was the complications that he knew were coming; he was tempted to have Merlin heal her, but healing was complicated and too much for his fledgling abilities and she was a Shield besides. No magic was going to work on her, of that he was certain.

It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2 - Recovery

It had been three days since Elena's unexpected arrival in Camelot. She had slept through most of that time, having caught a fever somehow despite all of Gaius' efforts. It didn't seem too bad, but she tossed and tuned in what appeared to be fever induced nightmares keeping both Gaius and Merlin awake late into the night since they could not really do anything about them. It was in early mornings that she'd calmed down enough for Gaius to administer sleeping draughts and other medicines that left her in deep sleep for half a day. Morgana and Gwen had stopped by to check on her a few times, and Merlin had all but completely abandoned his duties as Arthur's manservant to help Gaius; the prince had come to see what was keeping Merlin once and after finding out the rather precarious situation Elena was in, he left Merlin with Gaius completely.

By the end of the week Gaius was sure she was dying. Merlin had paled at that declaration and looked helplessly at him for a while before asking if he could do something. Gaius sent him off to clear his head and stopped to look at the sickly pale Shield. The fever had not lessened, the wound was infected despite all treatment and Elena had not woken at all in four days – which meant she'd eaten nothing since that small bowl of broth he and Merlin managed to pour down her throat in her one lucid moment.

This was turning out to be quite a disaster the likes of which Gaius hadn't had since his youth and humble beginnings as a physician.

Merlin had managed to convince him to sleep that night, and was left watching over their patient. The old physician was suspicious at first, but still did as Merlin urged, hoping that the boy would be trying to do magic to save Elena's life despite the fact that it was likely futile.

And Merlin was planning to do just that. Once Gaius was asleep, he crept back to his room to get the magic book Gaius gave him and spent the next hour or so trying to find a spell that the dragon reassured him will work.

He'd gone to see the dragon when Gaius sent him away. To his immense surprise the dragon appeared to know about Elena and even shared that she was meant to help him fulfil his destiny, protecting both him and the prince. According to the dragon Merlin could heal Elena despite the fact that she as a Shield was immune for lack of better word to all and any magic. Well, apart from his.

Merlin had a distinct feeling he was missing something when dragon spoke of Elena's part in the destiny and how his magic could affect her, but the dragon didn't offer any further information and simply flew off once he told Merlin what could have been considered a riddle.

At present, Merlin had found the spell the dragon mentioned and started reading over it, making sure he knew it well before attempting to heal Elena. She was strangely silent and still this night, which was worrying, since before she mumbled and tossed in feverish dreams.

Merlin wasn't sure how long he'd spent trying to learn the spell, but the stillness of the room was getting to him and he decided that he'd not get any better reading anymore and leaned over Elena, whispering the spell. On first try nothing happened, and Merlin tried his best not to be disappointed, thinking of how long it took him to master the animation spell that saved Arthur's life in the fight with Knight Valiant.

So he tried again. And again. And again, until he was _sure _it wasn't going to work, but he tried once more anyway – because really, what was there to lose at this point?

It worked.

He felt his magic react, rush through him at the summons, and Elena's breathing eased. He was suddenly exhausted, but fought his fatigue to check on the wound – it was far from completely healed, but it didn't look infected anymore and seemed to be mending quickly now. In his excitement, Merlin quite forgot that he wasn't going to tell Gaius that he used magic, dropping his book and scrambling to his mentor's cot.

"Gaius! Gaius!" the old physician awoke quickly to see his ward almost bouncing with a wide smile next to his bed. "Elena is better!"

The physician reserved judgement, telling Merlin to calm down and be quiet, which the young warlock promptly ignored, rushing back to Elena's bed and plopping down on a stool, watching impatiently as Gaius conducted his usual checks. To the physician's immense surprise Elena was indeed better: her fever was gone almost completely, her breathing and heartbeat were steady and much stronger than when he went to sleep and the wound showed no signs of ever being infected. In fact it was well on the mend.

"Well done, my boy," Gaius smiled at his ward who stared at him in surprise before giving him a blinding smile. "I cannot say for certain when she will wake, but you saved her life. Pack away your book and go to sleep, Merlin. Elena is well enough to be left alone now."

Elena woke just before midday the next day. Merlin had been cleaning the chambers while Gaius organised his potions and prepared more, keeping a careful eye on the slumbering girl, so he was first to notice the signs that she was finally waking up.

"Merlin, fetch a cup of water. Elena is waking," Gaius ordered his ward and hastened to the bed with a remedy already in hand. Elena shifted and groaned slightly, blinking her eyes open and squinting at her surroundings.

"Elena!" Merlin exclaimed happily, almost spilling the water in his haste to get back to the bed. "You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Like death warmed over," Elena coughed, her voice scratchy from disuse Gaius took the cup from Merlin and added the remedy in before giving it back. "How long was I asleep?" She rasped taking the cup Merlin offered with a grateful smile.

"Over a week, my girl," Gaius sat down on a stool next to her bed after checking her again. "You gave us quite a scare."

"Sorry," Elena smiled sheepishly, glancing between them. "What did I miss?"

"Not much, I think," Merlin smiled widely, still unable to wipe the look of happiness from his face. "Lady Morgana and Gwen had been in here to see you every other day and even Arthur stopped by once."

"Really," Elena looked sceptical. "Arthur stopped by to see how I was doing?"

Merlin blushed. "Well, yes…"

Elena chuckled, weakly. "Right."

"Merlin had been watching over you," Gaius said with a look of veiled mischief. "He also healed you last night."

Elena turned to Merlin, who blushed crimson. "You did?" when the warlock nodded shyly, Elena smiled and touched his arm to make him look up. "Thank you, Merlin. For everything. You, too, Gaius. I won't be here if it weren't for you two."

Now both men were almost blushing at the heartfelt gratitude.

"It was the least we could do," Gaius hedged. "Now. You better eat something, Elena. It had been a while since you last had any food and you need strength to recover completely."

"It's a good thing that we'd stopped by the kitchens then," came a voice from the doorway. The trio turned to see Gwen and Morgana, both smiling widely at the sight of Elena awake and holding a few plates and a pitcher. "It's almost midday and I hoped we could eat here with you. There should be enough food for everyone here," Morgana showed the plates piled high with food.

"Certainly, my lady," Gaius invited the women inside, closing the door behind them. Merlin had taken a bench and dragged it to Elena's cot, creating a makeshift table, and brought stools and chairs over while Morgana and Gwen set the food and pitcher with cups on the bench.

"How are you feeling?" Morgana asked Elena while everyone was seated. Elena smiled at the concern in the Lady's voice.

"I'm much better, thank you," she took the bowl Gaius handed her gratefully. "Gaius and Merlin are truly miracle workers."

"They are!" Gwen agreed heartily, helping Elena sit up and taking the extra pillow Merlin had procured to prop the still weak girl up. "Now eat – it won't do to have you sick from hunger now that you are finally better."

Despite Elena's protests, Morgana and Gwen were determined to make sure she ate and drank plenty, fussing over her while they ate. Gaius sat back and watched the youngsters as they chatted, asking Elena about where she was from and what she liked; Elena answered their questions and asked plenty in return, so curious in all and everything. Finally Gaius decided that it was enough excitement for now.

"I must interrupt you here," he finally stepped into the conversation. "Elena had just woken up and is still recovering. We should let her rest."

Morgana and Gwen's demeanour instantly changed to concerned and they quickly excused themselves with the plates, promising to come by later to check on Elena again and keep her company if she will be up to it. It was obvious that Elena was already exhausted again, still not well after the brush with death.

"Well," Elena sighed and closed her eyes, "that was…intense." She opened one eye and glanced at Merlin. "Are they always like that?"

Merlin nodded. "They are."

"They are both very kind," Elena said quietly, sinking back into the pillows. "In fact, besides the King and that crazy magician everyone had been very kind. Are all people in Camelot like that?"

"Most of them, yes."

"I think I like this place better than where I am from," Elena's voice turned to whisper and before Merlin could ask why she was asleep again.

It took another two days before Elena was able to stay awake entire day. Gaius was very strict on what she could and couldn't do and any kind of movement was out of question. So, it was either Morgana or Gwen keeping her company or Gaius, or the numerous books. Merlin had gone back to work, but popped in to check on her wellbeing through the day, sometimes even sneaking her some treat he snatched from the kitchens.

Third day found Elena sitting up on her own, talking animatedly with Morgana about sword fighting and horse riding and making plans to learn both while she had the chance. Gwen and Morgana had rounded up some maids and organised a bath for Elena, along with some clean clothing and now Elena, while still forbidden from stepping further than a few feet from the cot without supervision, was looking and obviously feeling wonders better than a week ago.

The discussion of merits of short swords against long swords was interrupted by the King entering the room with a loud flourish, startling Morgana into jumping to her feet and Elena bolting upright and cringing as the sudden movement pulled her still healing wound. Gaius trailed into the room after the King, giving Elena a concerned look when he noticed her pallid face.

"Just pulled the wound, Gaius. I'll be fine," she smiled softly and allowed Morgana to ease her back into the bed. The King watched the scene with impassive and slightly impatient look, waiting for the women to acknowledge him.

"Gaius mentioned that you are well on your way to recovery," Uther said without preamble, looking Elena over critically. She nodded and the King continued, "We also discussed the possibilities of your return to your homeland, but had been unable to find any solutions; in light of this, I have a proposition."

"What kind of proposition?" Elena asked curiously, sitting up a little straighter and assuring Morgana that she was alright.

"You have seen that magic threatens this kingdom constantly. I offer you to stay here until you find your path home, assisting us in defending Camelot against the evils of magic."

"But I am one person. Besides, I know nothing about being a Shield or magic or fighting for that matter," Elena shrugged. "If push comes to shove, I'd be useless."

"Which is why, your efforts will be concentrated on Prince Arthur until you learn more. Arthur oversees the Knights' training and you will join them to learn what you must," the King replied resolutely. It was quite obvious that he was determined to convince Elena to stay and protect the prince and his kingdom and had something to counter any argument she could make. "Meanwhile, Gaius and Geoffrey would be searching for other incidents of this nature and possibilities for your return."

Elena thought about the proposition, looking between the resolute King, hopeful Morgana and desperately trying to appear impassive Gaius. "Alright," she finally said. "Where do I start?"

_I apologise for the wait. My use seem to be a little fickle in when I write and what I write. I know that this chapter is slow and probably rather boring and I promise that things will begin happening very soon. I was planning to actually start with the series themselves, adding Elena to the show as it goes. I am open to suggestions - if anyone has ideas, please share them, since I have no set in stone plan on what shall happen._

Thank you for reading and please review.

Lia


End file.
